Wanting
by Gamma Orionis
Summary: Sirius runs into Narcissa in Diagon Alley and expects her to be angry. He simply doesn't know what she's angry about. Written for Lady Phoenix Fire Rose's One Hour Challenge/Hardest Challenge Ever on the HPFC forum and Prompt #005 on 100-women on LiveJournal.


Author's Notes: Written for the e1H level of Lady Phoenix Fire Rose's One Hour Challenge/Hardest Challenge ever with the pairing Sirius/Narcissa and the prompt "windy".

Also for prompt #005 on 100_women on LiveJournal – "Outside".

)O(

It had been years since Sirius had run away from home.

He had lived at the Potters' home for a time and finally gotten a flat of his own, and he liked to think that he was successfully purging himself of all that the Black family had instilled in him. He no longer spent every moment of every day concerned with propriety and doing what they would think was right and he enjoyed it thoroughly.

The fact that he enjoyed it, however, did nothing to alleviate his guilt when he ran into Narcissa in Diagon Alley one windy afternoon.

She dropped her shopping basket when she saw him and her eyes went wide. "Sirius?"

Sirius glanced quickly as though he had some chance of escape and – predictably – finding none Narcissa was hurrying towards him now, looking furious. _At least it was her and not Bellatrix,_ he thought, hitching a small smile onto his face.

"Hello, Cissy," he said with forced brightness. "How are–"

He didn't get to finish. Narcissa flung herself forward and slapped him hard across the face. He reeled, clutching his cheek.

"My _God_!" he cried, trying to block her next blow. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Yes!" There were tears in Narcissa's eyes, he could see them, and her voice was rising to a high and hysterical pitch. She managed to hit him again, then grabbed him by the front of his shirt and dragged him bodily out of the main street – leaving her shopping basket in the middle of the road, he noticed – and into the small alley between two shops. She forced him up against the wall and shook him hard.

"I don't _believe_ you!" she screamed. "You just- just _left_ us, you arrogant little prick – how _dare_ you!"

"Get off me!" He tried to force her hands away from him but she only tightened her grip.

"You have no idea what you did to me," she hissed. A tear slipped from her eye and slipped down her cheek and she brushed at it impatiently. "You just- left- even before you could come to my wedding–"

"This is about me not going to your _wedding_?" Sirius stared at her in disbelief.

"No, you idiot!" Narcissa was sobbing in earnest now and she slapped him again. "It's not about you not coming to my wedding, it's about- it's about you leaving me when you _knew…_"

"When I knew what?" Sirius asked. There was a brief pause in which Narcissa struggled visibly with herself.

Then she stood on tiptoes and kissed him roughly.

Her body pressed against his and Sirius responded to the kiss automatically – _who wouldn't, after all, when kissed by a girl as beautiful as Cissy_?

"You were supposed to sleep with me before my wedding night," Narcissa hissed. "You idiot – you were supposed to be there to teach me- to deflower me- to make sure that I could satisfy a man so that I would do well for my husband…"

Sirius winced.

He had forgotten that little portion of the Black family's traditions. While it was stressed that women ought to be pure for their marriages, someone, in the making of these traditions, had decided that purity could be sacrificed for the sake of some experience. Perhaps it had been a woman who realized that having one's virginity taken on the marriage bed was unpleasant, or perhaps it had been a cousin or a brother who desired one of his relatives, but Sirius had altogether failed to recall that it would have been he who was responsible for Narcissa's virginity being taken.

"I'm- I'm sorry…" he stammered. Narcissa glared at him, her eyes full of resentment – perhaps even hatred.

"I was looking forward to it, you pig," she hissed furiously. "I was looking forward to you taking me – then you had to go run off and- and–"

"Surely you could still have Regulus do it," Sirius said, but Narcissa snorted.

"Oh, yes, of course he did it!" she snapped. "That isn't the point- God _damnit_, Sirius, the point is that I've wanted you all my life and I was finally going to get a chance to have you and you had to take it away from me!"

He blinked.

"You've- you've wanted me?"

Narcissa sniffed and nodded, letting go of him to wipe her eyes.

"Oh… well, in that case…" Sirius stepped forward, pressing her slowly against the wall, "I don't see why we have to give up the opportunity…"

Narcissa started to protest, but the words died in her throat. She tipped her head back and let out a soft, throaty moan as Sirius's hands moved over her slender body.

A cool breeze caressed her face.

It mirrored the comforting touch of her cousin's hands on her.

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
